


Being respectable

by FiKate



Category: Becoming Jane (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothing, F/M, Fade to Black, Home, London, Married Couple, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a gift fic for Jen who wanted: <i>Please write me a ridiculously sap-filled story about Tom Lefroy and Jane Austen.</i><br/>This story is Jane and Tom enjoying a wonderful evening together after throwing a card party in London. Set sometime in a future where they get to be together. Implied happily married sex happening after the fic but only kissing within it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being respectable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



The house was finally quiet after a rather successful card party, he had managed to convince a few up and coming men that he was worth trusting and he had seen Jane smile as she talked to people who understood her. She had talked of novels with many of the women and politics with everyone, they were helping London to see all that they could do. Though they would do it their way, because the way everything worked now wasn’t right.

Now he needed to find where Jane had gone off to, he had last seen her supervising the servants but then she had disappeared. When he peered into the kitchen, their housekeeper, Mrs. Hathaway saw him and said, “She’s gone up to write, sir. She had that look of trying to catch something.”

“Ah, thank you.”

She bobbed a curtsy to him as he went upstairs to their bedroom where he found Jane with her gloves off, her hair starting to come undone from the complex hairdo and one of his shirts over her elegant dress.

He closed the door behind him and she didn’t look up from her work as he divested himself of his jacket before coming to stand behind her, “Jane, why are you wearing one of my shirts?”

“Because it keeps the ink off my dress, its not one of your good ones but the one you wear when you’re going boxing. That does remind me, why is there blood on the collar? You are meant to tell me when you’re injured, Tom.”

“I did tell you, Jane, when it happened a month ago,” He grinned at the look she gave him, it was meant to pin him down but her thoughts were still on her writing.

“You did? Yes, I do remember that as I thought you were foolish to fight anyone that serves with Henry,” At his grin, she tried to keep serious but ended up smiling, “I admit that I am a tad preoccupied but now I’ve lost my train of thought.”

“Good, then you can give me back my shirt and we can stop being respectable for the evening.”

She smirked at him and stood to kiss him once she had sanded her paper, “I thought you were enjoying being respectable. A barrister of the City that is listened to and asked for advice as everyone admires his charming house and witty wife.”

Her kiss was distracting and he pulled her closer, enjoying being able to have her in his arms, his wife, “Mm, yes, I do find that all rather pleasurable just as I like coming upstairs to my wife who is being not terribly respectable as she writes a novel while wearing one of my shirts.”

She laughed and he felt it down to his toes with how close she was to him before she kissed him once more. He had never imagined that he could have such a multitude of ways to be happy, while still satisfying society.


End file.
